Persona X
by C2009
Summary: Esta historia consta de lo que sucede cuando el mundo completo se te viene encima, cuando tienes una racha de mala suerte y no sabes que hacer. Esta historia no te ayudara a resolver tus problemas, pero te ara ver que no eres el único. Esta novela es completamente de mi autoria y los personajes son completamente míos. Soy nueva en esto, y me gustaría que me dieran su opinión.


_**26 de Noviembre del 2014**_  
>Ya han pasado más de 6 meses desde que decidí volver a dar la cara a los problemas, ya ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que llore por lastima, ya han pasado tantos momentos de angustia, estrés, esfuerzo como para que simplemente este sentada en un autobús huyendo de los malditos problemas, problemas que me rodean y me tratan de hundir, aunque sé que soy más fuerte que ellos siento la maldita asfixia, como una respiración por la nuca. Pero estoy dispuesta a entregarme, ya no seré más una cobarde, ya no quiero escapar, ya no soportaría más tiempo, el daño que hecho es irremediable, pero al menos tratare de pagar mi sentencia, ahora lo que fue hace tiempo la única manera de sobrevivir son solo recuerdos, aun lo recuerdo, no puedo creer lo tonta que fui como para cometer tal atrocidad, y por tan poco.<p>

_**12 de Mayo del 2014  
><strong>_Estaba sentada en las mesas de la escuela, me encontraba en receso, cuando apareció el diablo en persona, Nancy Harrinton, no era nada más que el resultado de un mezcla entre niña mimada e hija de "papi", se acercó a mí con ese grupo de interesadas detrás suya:  
><strong>Nancy<strong>: ¿Qué tal harapos?. (al sonido unísono una risa burlona por parte de sus seguidoras)  
><strong>Yo<strong>: Por favor lárgate.  
><strong>Nancy<strong>: Qué pasa, ¿sientes ser la única en no poder ir a la excursión por no tener dinero?.  
><strong>Yo<strong>: Mis problemas no te incumben, ¡así que mejor quítate por favor de mi camino!.  
><strong>Nancy<strong>: Hay lo siento tanto (diciéndolo en un tono burlón) , mejor vámonos, la pulgosa tiene mucho que acicalarse.  
>Simplemente las vi alejándose a esa bola de… de… bah, no valen la pena, pero no importaba, si algo no tenía ella era un buen cerebro, por otra parte hoy era la entrega de resultados de universidades, estoy emocionada, estoy segura de que pude haber ingresado, quizá paso por los resultados después de clases.<br>Ya pasado las 6 tortuosas horas de soportar a una clase muy inquieta e hiperactiva, siendo yo que no conseguí ningún amigo(a) en los tres años, no importaba no los necesitaba nadie comparta mis gustos, además bastaba con tener que reunirnos para hacer tareas o trabajos de grupo. Estaba formada para poder ver los resultados de la prueba, cuando por fin era mi turno. La secretaria que me atendía se veía con un carácter del diablo:  
><strong>Secretaria: <strong>¿Usted es la pasante 487?  
><strong>Yo: <strong>Así es, ese es mi número  
><strong>Secretaria: <strong>Lo sentimos, su solicitud fue rechazada, su calificación no ha sido suficiente para el ingreso a nuestra institución.

Esas palabras que revolvieron el estómago, un sinfín de emociones colisionaron provocando un leve mareo en mi interior:  
><strong>Yo: <strong>Debe de ser un error, yo podría jurar que… yo… había aprobado su examen.  
><strong>Secretaria: <strong>Lo siento niña, pero con creer no alcanza. ¡El siguiente! (dijo con una frialdad como si no le importara, como si no se tratara de algo tan importante)

Salí de la fila con un mareo intenso, a punto de soltar las primeras lágrimas de lo que de seguro sería una larga noche de llanto, cuando a lo lejos observe a esa pequeña rata de Nancy saltando de alegría por su ingreso aceptado. Ella logro verme y simplemente dirigiendo la mirada hacia mi hoja con las letras rojas escritas "RECHASADO", empezó a reír, como si fuera una broma de buen gusto, como si fuera algo de lo que verdaderamente reírse. ¿Pero cómo?, si yo no logre entrar como ella sí pudo, claro, papi te compro un lugar en la universidad, mi tristeza se convirtió en odio e ira hacia esa maldita, ella solo desperdiciaría ese lugar, ella no valía la pena, pero ya no importaba, ahora ya no sabía qué hacer.  
>El camino hacia mi casa fue una reflexión sobre mi vida, como reflexionar sobre mi futuro que ya no era futuro sino una simple hoja de negación. Al abrir la puerta recordé la promesa que le había hecho a mi madre, recordé que le asegure un lugar en la "uni", ahora no sabría que decirle, como explicarle al menos decirle que perdería un año de estudio, un valioso año de estudio, claro yo y mis decisiones de no sacar más de una sola ficha, solo una, solo… una, ¿ahora qué? Al entrar y pasar a la cocina y ver a mi madre preparando la comida, lo pensé dos veces antes de entra pero al final mejor hay que hacerlo de una vez:<br>**Yo: **Madre.  
><strong>Madre: <strong>¿Qué pasa cariño? (me responde sin ni siquiera voltear a verme)  
><strong>Yo: <strong>No… no he logrado ingresar a la universidad.  
>Se escucha un plato caer al suelo, seguido de un medio giro de mi madre:<br>**Madre: **¿Qué dijiste?  
><strong>Yo: <strong>No he podido ingresado a la universidad, lo siento.  
><strong>Madre: <strong>¡Y crees que con sentirlos podrás tener un futuro!.  
>Mi madre toma asiento, se toca la frente, moviendo la cabeza en negación.<br>**Madre: **¿Y ahora que?, eh, crees que yo y tu padre no nos hemos esforzado para poder pagarte todos tus malditos estudios.  
><strong>Yo: <strong>Si lo se, pero relájate.  
><strong>Madre: <strong>¿Cómo quieres que me relaje?, ¡has echado tu futuro a la basura!.  
><strong>Yo: <strong>No es que yo quisiera hacerlo…  
><strong>Madre:<strong> ¿A no?, entonces, porque no estás en la universidad, a claro, porque no eres capaz de pasar un simple examen.  
><strong>Yo: <strong> No era un "simple examen", era mucho más complicado de lo que tú crees.  
><strong>Madre: <strong>¿Enserio? Y porque tus amigos si lograron entrar.  
><strong>Yo: <strong>¡No me compares con ellos! (me levanto de la mesa aventando la hoja de ingreso hacia mi madre)  
><strong>Madre: <strong>¿Quién te crees que eres para tratarme así? , aquí tu eres la que nos está fallando, porque eres una irresponsable.  
><strong>Yo: <strong>¡Soy tu hija! .Se supone que tendrías que ayudarme a superar los problemas no ha complicarlos.  
><strong>Madre: <strong>Claro que sí, ¿Pero cómo esperas que te ayude con esto hija?, se supone que esta era tu responsabilidad, porque no eres como tus hermanos.

Esas palabras, ¡esas malditas palabras!, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.  
>Lo único que hice fue levantarme de la mesa con una lagrima cayendo de mi mejilla izquierda y retirarme lo más rápido a mi cuarto.<p>

**Madre: **¿Crees que simplemente con hacerme un berrinche se arreglaran las cosas?, hablaremos con tu padre acerca de esto.

Cerré la puerta de golpe, no soportaba ya, en el momento que se cerro la puerta me tire en mi cama a llorar, no lo soportaba, odiaba que me compararan, y todavía más si fuesen mis hermanos, busque mi celular para poder escuchar música, pero no lo encontraba, estaba muy desesperada, enojada, triste, decepcionada de mi misma, ¡ya no lo soporto!, porque no puedo ser lo suficientemente perfecta para ellos, siempre habrá un pero antes del "bien hecho" siempre habrá decepción en todo lo que hago, porque es tan difícil complacer a las personas, porque nunca poder ser tan perfecta como mis hermanas. Solo golpeaba mi cama para tratar de desahogarme, pero por alguna extraña razón solo me enfurecía más, y de tan solo recordar que la maldita Nancy entro, aunque con dinero pero ya está dentro, porque no me felicitan por intentarlo, a lo olvidaba, en mi familia todo es perfecto, menos yo.  
>Me quede dormida después de un berrinche de 30 minutos.<p>

**Yo: **¿Cuánto dormí? (me toque la frente y revise la hora), Dios, dormí 5 horas, me levante, me senté en una silla que tenía cerca, reflexione acerca de lo sucedido, me entro un rencor hacia mi madre por comprarme con Jaen y Monica (mis hermanas). Me lavante con un pequeño dolor de cabeza. Decidí bajar, para decirle a mi padre y confrontarlo de una vez por todas.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, iba agachando la cabeza para poder ver quien estaba en la planta de abajo, pero me vieron primero a mí que yo a ellos:

**George (padre):** ¿Hija, puedes bajar?  
><strong>Yo:<strong> Claro.  
><strong>George: <strong>Podrías explicarme que es esto (arroja la solicitud a la mes)  
><strong>Yo: <strong>¿Pero qué quieren que les explique?, creen que ese examen se trataba de sumas y restas, creen que no se siente un nerviosismo y un estado de shock antes de el examen.  
><strong>Verónica (madre): <strong>Por eso pagamos tus estudios, para que no pases por eso, tu nos prometiste una calificación positiva, ¿Por qué nos mentiste? .  
><strong>Yo: <strong>Crees que yo quería esa calificación, ¡crees que yo deseaba llegar con este tipo de noticias a la casa!  
><strong>George: <strong>¡No te atrevas a gritarle a tu madre!.

Ya no tenía respuestas, solo reclamaciones, y de que servirían, si algo que ellos no tienen es empatía, no tiene sentido dialogar, mucho menos discutir:

**Yo: **Ya no soporto esto, todos los días esperan que sean perfectos para mi, ¿acaso creen que no hay días en los que me puede ir mal?, a claro lo olvidaba, ya que mis hermanas siempre tenían días perfectos, calificaciones perfectas y amistades, y el apoyo incondicional de ustedes, a ellas no les hacía falta nada.  
><strong>Verónica: <strong>Pero a ti tampoco te hace falta nada, tienes todo lo necesario.  
><strong>Yo: <strong>¿Y su apoyo moral y sentimental?, ah sí, lo olvidaba, primero tengo que traerles buenas calificaciones para demostrar que valgo la pena.

Me retire de la cocina, tome el abrigo más cercano y abrí la puerta:

**Verónica: **¿A dónde vas?  
><strong>Yo: <strong>Solo quiero salir, solo daré una vuelta, solo tratare de relajarme.

Quisiera opiniones acerca de la obra  
>Gracias por su tiempo<p> 


End file.
